This invention relates to computer keyboards and, more particularly, to a computer keyboard having programmable keys and an auxiliary display to provide additional functionalities and enhance the usage of the computer, including game play functionalities.
The personal computer (PC) is being used more frequently as a media center (e.g., a HiFi installation), communication center, and the like. To more fully utilize the PC and provide more versatility of user control, additional devices or features will need to be implemented. One example involves the use of the PC for game play.